


The Truth

by syredronning



Series: Missing Scenes for Star Trek Into Darkness [1]
Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus didn't have the full picture -- aka The Chapel Fix :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, not beta'ed.

A part of her doesn't want to wake up from the light sedation she'd been given until the painkiller would set in, because it meant remembering… facing that Khan had killed her father. 

But the way the ship moves doesn't give her a chance to stay asleep; McCoy comes over and straps her onto the bed, warning her that it might get rocky. She probably should feel really concerned but the drugs cushion her emotions and so she drifts much like the ship does, falling apart around the edges by the minute.

But then, miraculously, the Enterprise makes it at last, and she's still on the bed while voices call out around her, a steady stream of emergencies suddenly populating medbay. It's utter chaos for a moment – and then there's suddenly someone next to her, with long blond hair, and she looks… she looks like…

"Christine?!" Carol gasps, not trusting her eyes. "You can't be real!"

"Sorry, I am," Christine says, removing the straps. "I hope you feel better, we need the bed."

Carol stares at her. "I can't believe you're here. I told Kirk you moved to the farthest outpost you could find, because of him – and he didn't even remember you! He must have thought I'm nuts."

"Uh." Christine makes a strange noise. "Damn. Let's hope he just thought you were talking about another Christine Chapel."

Something dawns on Carol as she gets up into a seated position, supported by Christine's firm grasp. "Your little drama, it never was about Kirk, right? You lied to me!"

"You kept pushing for an explanation, and I finally gave you one," Christine mutters. "But in truth, Kirk and I never shared more than one drunken kiss on some party. He isn't my type… but somehow he made for a good scapegoat for everyone and everything at the Academy." Christine pales a little. "Oh god, don't tell him I said that. He's a great commanding officer – and a friend."

"I won't. But who was it then, really, that you got all worked up over? Korby, that idiot?" Carol gasps as the expression on her friend's face gives it away. "Roger Korby? I can't believe you were so stupid. We told you he's an ass, and you still started something with him?"

"Yes. And you were right. Point taken, Miss _Wallace_. Feeling better now?" Christine says flatly as she helps Carol to her feet. In quick moves, she prepares the bed for the next patient. "I'm sorry, Carol – I've got to get started here."

"Sure." Carol walks a few steps, glad to find her legs steady enough to make it out of the room on her own. "But we'll talk later," she says, wiggling her forefinger at Christine. "I want to hear the full story."

"Of course," Christine promises. "And hey –" Unexpectedly, she draws Carol into a quick, intense hug. "So glad you're okay."

"Yeah," Carol says. She's far from okay, but she would be, probably… some time in the future.


End file.
